


Сегодня родился Атлантический мир (The Atlantic Was Born Today)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character death (in passing), F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, no baby watson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Джон создавал комфорт с помощью слов, Мэри с помощью физической привязанности, а Шерлок с помощью разума. Порядок.
Relationships: John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson/Mary Morstan
Kudos: 6





	Сегодня родился Атлантический мир (The Atlantic Was Born Today)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Atlantic Was Born Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679048) by [boomsherlocka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено

Сердце Мэри издавало слабый ропот. Ни о чем не беспокоясь, она, вероятно, даже не замечала, но Шерлок слышал это, и оно отдавалось у него в разуме. Оно было там, необратимо связано с ее сущностью – как ее естественно мышино-коричневые волосы и ее тонко завуалированная ненависть к себе. Это была часть ее головоломки, загадка, которую только Шерлок и Мэри видели в полной мере.  
Шерлок пододвинулся ближе к ней, его ухо сильнее прижалось к ее мягкой груди, и он закрыл глаза. Он слушал ее трепещущее сердце. Скорость его биения возрастала, что указывало на то, что она просыпается. Шерлок мог сказать, не открывая глаза, точный момент, когда она открыла свои.  
– Мы сегодня осьминоги? – спросила она, запуская руку ему в волосы, – Возможно, каракатица подходит больше.

Шерлок практически мурлыкал от нежного повторяющегося движения. Она была более беспечно тактильной, чем Джон, взяв Шерлока за руку или направляя его внимание с помощью прикосновений, а не слов. Шерлок не знал, что это было то, чего он хотел, даже жаждал. Его отсутствие сопротивления сначала сбивало Джона с толку, но вскоре это тоже стало восприниматься как часть их новой нормы. Джон по-разному обнимал Шерлока, большую часть времени словами похвалы и обожанием, а иногда (в лучшие времена) абсолютно ничем. Общее дыхание перед погоней, улыбка, тихое слово, утяжеленное общей значимостью. Джон создавал комфорт с помощью слов, Мэри с помощью физической привязанности, а Шерлок с помощью разума. Порядок.

Была причина, по которой Мэри потеряла ребенка, но это не облегчило их горе – их общее горе. Джон и Мэри вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, не будучи уверенными в том, что их брака достаточно, чтобы сохранить их вместе.  
У них не было похорон для ребенка. Никому не сказали, какое имя они выбрали, но Шерлок видел, что оно было написано на полях дневника, который Мэри хранила в сумочке: Уилла София. По общему признанию, лучше чем «Шерлок».  
С того момента, как Джон и Мэри переехали на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок чувствовал себя невольным зрителем их грусти. Шерлок был там, когда из груди Мэри просочилось сероватое молоко. Джон был на работе, и она использовала ряд ругательств, что заставило бы ее мужа гордиться, пока она переодевалась. Шерлок смотрел на нее со своего дивана,с резкой болью в животе и отсутствием слов. Полным. Никто из них не сказал Джону, и на следующий день Шерлок храбро пошел в Superdrug, чтобы купить прокладки для груди, которые он оставил в загадочном шкафу под раковиной, который Мэри назвала своей собственной. Она приготовила ужин, который Шерлок решил съесть и похвалить, и поцеловала в лоб его, а затем и Джона.

Горе Джона было более непостоянным. Особенно, когда он позволял себе пить, что, определенно, было редким явлением. Он винил себя, как обычно, и выходил из себя. Ему нужно было отвлечься, и часто Шерлок обнаруживал, что принимает дела, которые выходят за рамки элементарных, и вытягивает дела, которые не были. В их тихие часы, когда Мэри спала, а Шерлок и Джон сидели в темной гостиной, каждый из них погряз в собственной меланхолии, Джон говорил о том, как он жалеет о том, что выжил после войны. Что вообще вернулся в Лондон, встретил Шерлока, Мэри, женился – обо всем этом. Счастье ему было дано только для того, чтобы усилить боль, думал он. Он говорил сквозь слезы, его тихий голос дрожал от неконтролируемых эмоций. В какой-то момент в утренние часы тон его печали сменился. Точно так же тщательно и полностью, как он мог разорвать себя на части, он снова собрал бы себя по кусочкам, пока слабая, но мерцающая радость не вернулась в его глаза. «Знаешь, мне чертовски повезло», – говорил он твердо. Вызов. Шерлок улыбнется в ответ и согласится с Джоном. Ему действительно повезло. Им обоим.  
***

В первый раз, когда это случилось, Джон уехал из города на конференцию. И Мэри, и Шерлок непрерывно писали ему сообщения, и Джон отправил каждому из них один и тот же текст в групповом сообщении.

Ты выживешь. Будьте в компании друг друга. ДВ

Шерлок отмахнулся от него, продолжив дуться, но Мэри ответила почти мгновенно. Шерлок не удержался от того, чтобы взять телефон и прочитать сообщение.

Он твой парень, а не мой, Джон. Я не лучшая замена. Он весь состоит из углов, которые трудно обнимать. МВ

Шерлок почувствовал, как к его ушам прилил жар. Конечно, Мэри не думала – Шерлок начал печатать ответ, но появилось сообщение Джона.

Напои его. Он намного лучше в этом пьяный. ДВ

Шерлок услышал тихий смех Мэри наверху, где она свернулась калачиком в постели, безуспешно пытаясь уснуть одна.

Шерлок раздраженно набрал быстрый ответ.

Я не чей-то парень. Я не собираюсь никого обнимать пьяным, и не могли бы вы оба перестать говорить обо мне, как будто я не участвую в этом разговоре? ШХ

Их ответы были незамедлительными.

Дурень. ДВ

Но мне одиноко здесь одной. МВ

Шерлок вздохнул, глядя вверх на лестницу, ведущую в комнату Джона и Мэри. Он немного пошевелил пальцами ног и встал, сделав небольшой шаг к лестнице, прежде чем подумать об этом, но после направился в свою комнату.

Вы оба серьезно дуетесь в квартире, потому что меня не было два дня? ДВ

Шерлок набрал краткое утвердительное слово, но Мэри опередила его.

Да. Шерлок практически слился с диваном, а аккумулятор в моем вибраторе сдох. Это ад. МВ

Шерлок ухмыльнулся в экран своего телефона.

Вы выживете. Я вернусь завтра в полдень. Я постараюсь улизнуть раньше, если у меня будет такая возможность. А теперь идите спать, вы оба. ДВ

Шерлок закатил глаза, но накрыл себя одеялом.

Вскоре он услышал тихие шаги, спускающиеся по лестнице. Ее не волновала скрытность: они оба смирились, что не могут обманывать друг друга. Шерлок лежал неподвижно, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом. Его телефон лежал на ладони.

– Джон будет очень рассержен. Знаешь, это я должна обниматься с тобой, а потом уже он, – сказала Мэри, подходя ближе к кровати, – Он никогда этого не признает, но это правда. Ты должен признать, что эта мысль привлекательна. У него это хорошо получается.  
Шерлок издал беззаботное мычание, когда экран его телефона потемнел.  
– Тогда давай, прежде чем я заберу свое приглашение обратно, – пробормотал он, указывая на место на кровати рядом с ним.

– Посмотрим, сможет ли он позвонить в Skype, он сказал мне, что вы иногда выходите в Skype для дела, – сказала она, пока устраивалась, – Эти простыни такие соблазнительные, Шерлок! Тебе действительно стоит проводить больше времени в постели, если ты можешь касаться их.

Шерлок вздохнул:  
– Ты знала, что ты говоришь просто без умолку? Я не понимаю, как Джон терпит это, если честно.

Смех Мэри был легким. 

– Он терпеливый человек. В конце концов, он терпит и тебя.  
Шерлок не мог сдержать смешок, исходящий из его груди. 

– Туше, – пробормотал он, передавая свой телефон, – позвони ему, если нужно. Мне сказали, что, если я не перестану жаловаться на его нелепые конференции, мне запретят с ним разговаривать.

Мэри щелкнула языком, принимая предложение и набирая Джона. 

– Тогда подвинься поближе, чтобы он увидел и тебя, – сказала Мэри, приближаясь к Шерлоку, который в это время раздраженно ворчал. Экран загорелся, и появилось лицо Джона. Он не смотрел на телефон, и, судя по довольно непривлекательному углу обзора, телефон лежал на его бедрах.  
– Я сказал вам прекратить свое нытье, и что вы делаете? Чертов видеочат? Зачем? Чтобы я смотрел на то, как вы скулите вместо того, чтобы просто читать?  
Звук телевизора подчеркивал тираду Джона: некая передача о природе, которую вел Дэвид Аттенборо.

– Не могу сказать, что мне когда-либо нравился твой нос с этого ракурса, Джон, – сказала Мэри с задумчивым хмурым взглядом.

Шерлок что-то промычал и добавил:  
– Ужасающее количество волос в носу. Ты должен что-то с этим сделать.  
В этот момент Джон, наконец, посмотрел вниз, мгновение изучая экран, прежде чем поднять его, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. 

– Подождите, теперь вы объединились, чтобы поиздеваться?

– Думаю, что это было твоё предложение, любимый, – отметила Мэри, – Кстати, нам следует конфисковать кровать Шерлока, она намного приятнее нашей.

– Конечно, – пробормотал Джон.  
Телефон немного затрясся, когда он искал пульт, чтобы выключить телевизор.  
– Действительно ли в Лондоне все так плохо?  
Мэри повернула камеру к облаку черных волос рядом с ней, все, что было видно от Шерлока, прежде чем вернуть ее на лицо.  
– Нам нужен доктор. Немедленно.  
Смех Джона был теплым и заразительным, а улыбка Мэри стала шире.  
– Я бы очень хотела поцеловать тебя, Джон Ватсон, – тихо сказала она.

– Уже скоро, – вздохнул он, скользя рукой по лицу, – Я скучаю по вам обоим, – добавил он, – Вы все еще встречаете меня на станции, да?

Мэри кивнула, а затем толкнула локтем Шерлока.  
– Если ничего получше не найдется, – протянул он, наконец перевернувшись, чтобы должным образом взглянуть на Джона. Джон покачал головой, но нежно улыбнулся.

– Я знаю, на каком я у тебя месте, придурок, – пробормотал он, – Как только я покидаю Англию, ты заманиваешь мою жену в свою постель.

– Твоя идея, – пробормотала Мэри, приближаясь к Шерлоку, – И это чертовски изумительная кровать.

– Посмотрим, – пробормотал Джон, со вздохом отрывая телевизор, – Следи за ней, Шерлок. Убедитесь, что она держит руки при себе.

Мэри выразила недовольство:  
– Я бы не посмела. Твой парень, помнишь?

Шерлок закатил глаза, но не запротестовал, не в этот раз.  
Лицо Джона стало внезапно усталым и задумчивым, и Мэри вздохнула:  
– О, прекратите, вы оба. Мы можем обсудить эти вопросы, когда ты будешь дома. А пока Шерлок будет составлять мне компанию, и я сделаю то же самое для него.

– Верно, конечно, – ответил Джон, – Спасибо, Мэри. Действительно. Увидимся завтра. И с тобой, Шерлок.

– Спокойной ночи, Джон, – ответил Шерлок тихим голосом.  
– Люблю тебя, – добавила Мэри, и после того, как Джон поддался чувствам, он завершил звонок, погрузив комнату в темноту. Мэри со вздохом положила голову ему на плечо.  
– Ты не против? – спросила она через мгновение, – Чтобы я касалась тебя?

Шерлок закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как ее маленькая рука опустилась на его сердце.  
– Все в порядке, – ответил Шерлок, повторяя слова, которые не имели для нее никакого значения.

– Скажи мне, если это тебя беспокоит. Джона я иногда раздражаю, – сказала она, пока пододвигалась ближе.

– Джон легко раздражается, – пробормотал Шерлок, немного придвинувшись так, чтобы наполовину повернуться к ней лицом.  
– Мэри… – начал он, ее имя звучало как призыв к состраданию. Она сместилась в темноте, и Шерлок почувствовал, как она поцеловала его в плечо.  
***

Шерлок проснулся от шепота и мягких, влажных звуков поцелуев.Его глаза были закрыты, пальцы все еще слегка огибали мягкую линию талии Джона. Джон всегда был невероятно теплым, что усугублялось тем, что он был зажат между двумя телами. Джон часто просыпался возбужденным, но уходил под предлогом «в туалет». Иногда Мэри следовала за ним, и Шерлок проводил следующие несколько минут, пытаясь решить, должен ли он притворяться, что не слышит их, или ему следует уйти в гостиную. Чаще всего он забирал подушку Джона и зарывался под одеялами, пытаясь не замечать возбуждения, вызванного громкими вздохами Джона и Мэри.  
Он почувствовал возбуждение в животе, и его пальцы дернулись, когда он почувствовал ритмичные движения кровати. Дыхание Джона стало учащаться, и Шерлок ощутил, как рука Мэри на мгновение коснулась его собственной. Сначала он хотел убрать руку, но не сделал этого. Он лежал неподвижно, его кожа горела.  
– Шерлок, – тихо сказала Мэри, ее голос все еще звучал грубо после сна.

–Ты его разбудишь, – Джон тяжело дышал, и Шерлок почувствовал, как пульсируют жилки на его висках.  
Мэри засмеялась, коротко сжав указательный палец Шерлока.  
– Он не спит. Уже некоторое время.

Шерлок вздохнул, но привстал:  
– Я оставлю вас двоих. Извините.

– Ложись, – проинструктировала Мэри. – Так же, как лежал.

Шерлок изогнул бровь, но сделал так, как было приказано.  
– Что ты задумала? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок снова положил руку на его бедро, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на его голую, покрасневшую эрекцию, которую Мэри все еще медленно поглаживала. Она остановилась в какой-то момент, чтобы нежно взять руку Шерлока в свою, направляя ее вниз. Она обвила каждый из пальцев Шерлока по отдельности вокруг Джона, аккуратно положив свою небольшую руку поверх его.

Шерлок чувствовал, как Джон дрожит между ними, и изучал выделяющиеся элементы на его лице. Его бледные ресницы разметались по щекам, а глаза закрылись, выражение лица было очень близко к болезненному. Джон облизнул губы, прежде чем закусить нижнюю губу.

– Он никогда не скажет тебе этого, Шерлок, но он думает об этом довольно часто, – тихо сказала Мэри, – Он произносит твоё имя достаточно часто, когда кончает, что мне становится немного неловко.  
Она начала медленно направлять руку Шерлока, садясь, чтобы наблюдать за ними обоими. Ее глаза были яркими, а щеки покраснели от возбуждения.  
– О, мои мальчики… – вздохнула она с нежной улыбкой, – Что мне с вами делать? Безнадежные.  
– О, замолчи, – выдохнул Джон, стараясь не шевелиться изо всех сил. Стук сердца Шерлока отдавался в его ушах, когда он уткнулся лицом в лопатки Джона, закинув одну ногу на Джона, чтобы приблизиться к нему. Тело Джона быстро приспособилось к смене положения, встречая напор за напором. Шерлок не мог вспомнить время, когда он был так же возбужден, как сейчас.

Джон издал дрожащий вздох, и Мэри улыбнулась, целуя его в лоб.  
– Это значит, что он близко, Шерлок. Ему нравится немного грубее к концу.

Шерлок кивнул, не дожидаясь, пока она ускорит темп своих рук.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Шерлок, удивленный низкому темному грохоту его собственного голоса.  
– Черт, черт возьми ... – простонал Джон, зажмурившись. Мэри провела свободной рукой по его волосам, игнорируя собственное пульсирующее возбуждение ради удовольствия Джона. Он кончил с криком, его мышцы дрожали и дергались.

Большая часть пришлась на бедро Мэри, и она улыбнулась, подняв пальцы к губам.  
– Ты делал это раньше, Шерлок?

– Не с Джоном, – ответил он, вытирая руку о складки штанины боксеров Джона, чей смех был теплым и ярким.  
– Нахал, – сказала Мэри, прежде чем перегнуться через Джона. - Поцелуй меня, Шерлок. Я видела, как ты достаточно изучал мой рот, чтобы понять, что ты об этом думаешь.

– Этого я раньше не делал, – тихо сказал Шерлок, облизнув губы.

Мэри покачала головой и протянула большой палец к его нижней губе.  
– Жаль, с такими-то губами, – промурлыкала она, опуская руку, – я не должна быть твоей первой.  
Прикосновение Джона было неуверенным, легкое на груди Шерлока, затем на его шее, а затем на кончиках пальцев.  
– Мне снился повторяющийся сон, – тихо сказал он, пока его пальцы исследовали линии рта Шерлока, – Падение. Я делаю тебе искусственное дыхание, и пока мои губы напротив твоих, ты жив. Если я отстранюсь, ты перестанешь дышать. Я знаю, что для того, чтобы ты остался в живых, я должен держать свои губы прижатыми к твоим.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул напротив кожи Джона, не зная, что сказать. Если бы было что сказать.  
Рука Мэри легла на бедро Джона, успокаивая его.  
– Все в порядке, – тихо сказала она, и глаза Джона закрылись, – Ты в порядке. Мы все в порядке.

Джон кивнул, собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем снова открыть глаза. В них было что-то сложное, решительное. Он облизнул губы, и взгляд Шерлока обратился к ним, не в силах игнорировать приглашение.  
–Ты уверен, что это то, чего ты хочешь? – спросил Джон, когда Шерлок приоткрыл рот, и его сердце забилось в груди.

– Не будь идиотом, – пробормотал Шерлок, прежде чем притянуть его вниз, нежно, но целеустремленно прижав губы к губам Джона. Джон неожиданно издал тихий стон, и Шерлок ответил на него своим, обхватив Джона руками за шею, чтобы удержать его на месте. Это было незадолго до того, как Джон оказался на нем, прижимаясь ближе, все его тело качалось от интенсивности поцелуя.  
– Джон.

Голос Мэри был низким, грубым от ее собственного возбуждения. Джон мгновенно отреагировал, отстраняясь от Шерлока, чтобы посмотреть на свою жену. Его зрачки были расширены, а губы распухли.  
– Дай ему то, что ему нужно, любимый, – добавила она, прежде чем взять руку Шерлока в свою, – Он нуждается в тебе.

Лицо Джона покраснело, когда он кивнул:  
– Должен ли… я…?

– О, любимый… – Мэри вздохнула, улыбаясь, пока она успокаивающе гладила рукой по спине Джона, – ты никогда не делал этого раньше? Я помогу тебе с этим, дорогой. Мне говорили, что я довольно хороша со своим ртом.  
– Да, – усмехнулся Джон, его напряжение немного ослабло, когда он посмотрел на лицо Шерлока. Его глаза были темными от вожделения, волосы все еще спутаны от сна, рука переплетена с рукой Мэри.  
– Ты когда-нибудь заставлял женщину кончить, Шерлок?

– Всего понемногу, – сказала Мэри, слегка покачав головой, – Джон, ты знаешь, что тебе нравится, когда я отсасываю тебе. Почему бы тебе не попробовать? Узнай, что любит Шерлок.  
– Если захочешь остановиться, Шерлок, просто скажи, – тихо сказал Джон, даже когда его дрожащая рука обернулась вокруг основания члена Шерлока. Мышцы в бедрах Шерлока напряглись в ответ, и он задержал дыхание, закрыв глаза, не контролируя себя.

– Он не скажет тебе остановиться, любимый, – сказала Мэри, приближаясь к ним ближе, – Правда, Шерлок?

У Шерлока не нашлось слов, он был сосредоточен на нежных прикосновениях Джона. Слова гремели в его голове гораздо дольше, чем следовало, прежде чем они превратились в связное предложение.  
– Я не… я не продержусь долго…

– Все в порядке, – тихо сказал Джон хрипящим голосом и облизал губы. Он глубоко вздохнул, и его рот был над Шерлоком, губы были мягкие и нерешительные, в то время, как они отстранились друг от друга. Шерлок сдерживал себя, чтобы не толкнуться вверх во влажный жар рта Джона, но он не двигался, затаив дыхание.

Он не понимал, что Джон тоже затаил дыхание, пока Мэри слегка не ударила их обоих задней стороной руки.  
– Дышите, ради бога. Вы оба, наконец, понимаете, чего хотите, и умираете, задыхаясь. Джон, через нос.  
Дыхание Шерлока было прерывистым, а голова кружилась от затуманенности мыслей и переполненности ощущениями. Он почувствовал дыхание на лобковых волосах, когда Джон также выпустил воздух из легких.

Шерлок никогда не чувствовал такого возбуждения от такого небольшого количества стимуляции. Каждое легкое движение, тихий звук, исходящий от губ Джона, все ... все было таким ярким, каким не было с тех пор, как он завязал с наркотиками в последний раз. Он знал, что через секунду он может стать зависимым от этого так же легко, как и от любого наркотика.  
Это было слишком быстро. Он лишь смутно осознавал, что Мэри рядом с ними, доводит себя до оргазма пальцами и с тяжелым и застывшим взглядом наблюдает за Джоном, чье лицо было испачкано спермой Шерлока.

– Извини… – успел сказать Шерлок, как только его мозг снова заработал. Он поднял дрожащую руку, чтобы вытереть щеку Джона, но Мэри уже забирала влажные салфетки из ванной. Она вытерла свое бедро, прежде чем тщательно очистить лицо Джона.

– Не нужно извиняться, – сказал Джон с легкой улыбкой, его лицо было красным и влажным от салфетки.  
Мэри уселась рядом с Шерлоком, протягивая руку Джону.  
– Я думаю, что сегодня мы должны оставаться в постели как можно дольше, – предложила она, когда Джон сел между ними, – И я думаю, что хотела бы… изучить это. Потому что я не могу представить свою жизнь без вас обоих. И я не хочу. Так что я думаю, что нас должно быть трое. Даже если ... если только Джон связывает нас вместе. Даже если тебе не нравятся чертовы женщины, Шерлок.

Шерлок издал уклончивый звук. Джон повернул голову к ней, изучая ее лицо. Каждую веснушку, линию и еле заметную черту. Она слегка улыбнулась ему, и он наклонился вперед, прижавшись лбом к ее плечу.  
– Я этого не заслуживаю, – пробормотал Джон, – Ничего из этого.

– О, все заслуживают того, чтобы быть счастливыми, – сказала Мэри, проводя пальцами по его коротко подстриженным волосам и целуя его в лоб, – Тебе просто нужен больше, чем один человек, чтобы ты чувствовал себя целым, да? В этом нет ничего плохого.

В тишине комнаты, давящей ему на грудь, Шерлок свернулся калачиком позади Джона и обнял его за талию. Не совсем удерживая его на месте, но не позволяя ему уйти. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы тот уходил.

Никто не был уверен, кто первым заснет. Никто не был уверен, кто первым проснется, когда уже будет некомфортно жарко и время будет близиться к обеду. Мэри первой покинула мирные границы спальни, и молчаливая атмосфера была разрушена свистом чайника и гулом дневного телевидения.

Джон подвинулся, приблизившись к Шерлоку, но не открывая глаз, и Шерлок держался намного ближе.


End file.
